Learning the Difference
by Slicerness
Summary: Sakura needs chakra, and Naruto just so happens to have a surplus. A deal is made and valuable lessons are learned by all. Dirty lessons. Rated M for good reason.


**Warning:** I like large proportions, if you're not prepared for that you should probably find another fic to read. Nobody's going to have telephone size junk or breasts the size of beach balls, but they are going to be larger than what a lot of people are cool with. If you like that, then I offer you a toast fellow perverts, if not, then... well reread sentence one of this warning.

Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy. I haven't touched this thing in like four months so I figured I may as well chop off the first 4/5ths of it and post it as the first chapter.

I apologize to those who were looking forward to seeing my Fable fic updated, but losing your family pet of the better part of 14 years... well it doesn't lend itself well to a universe that has a dog as a main character.

I've rambled enough, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Learning the Difference-

-Between Love and Lust-

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed miserably, trudging over to her sensei, if she could even call the perverted, chronically tardy bastard that. "Sensei, is there a way to quickly increase my chakra reserves?" She asked, frustrated. "The Chunin exams are in a month and I know you're going to enter us - Sasuke-kun is powerful enough for all three of us, of course - but I want to contribute too, and Tree Climbing isn't building my reserves fast enough." She explained.

Kakashi jumped, having been engrossed in his book. Normally he wouldn't have said anything, but the scene was really hot and he wanted to get back to reading it. Knowing how smart his cute little Genin were, lying to her would just lead to being bugged again in five minutes. "Well... there's always Chakra Infusion." He drawled, hoping she would leave it at that and research it herself.

"What's that?" She asked curiously, racking her large repertoire of ninja information to see if she could recall anything like it.

Blast! Foiled... "Well, think of your Chakra Coils like a balloon filled with water, only, when you use chakra the balloon stays the same shape so it can fill up again. Every time it refills, it gets a little bigger. That's normally how ninja gain access to more chakra. It's slow, but as long as you do the right chakra exercises every day you can possess both massive reserves and perfect chakra control. But you want the quick way, so what you need is someone with more chakra than you, the more chakra the better, to shove chakra into your 'balloon', as much as they can, for as long as you remain conscious-" He explained before she interrupted.

"C-conscious?!" Sakura squeaked. "It's painful?!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, no... I've actually been told it's incredibly pleasurable for women, the more chakra the donor has, the more pleasure." He trailed off as he dissolved into perverted giggles, which Sakura promptly ignored. Kakashi mostly recovered, but he still giggled every few words. "If the donor has enough (giggle) chakra, sometimes there are also (giggle) physical side effects for kunoichi; (giggle) bust size increase is the most common."

Sakura had stars in her eyes, while she may defend her body vehemently, she truthfully always secretly hoped to possess the type of body men would drool over, even if it would just cause her to wreak her feminine fury upon them. "R-really? You're not lying? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, I WILL KICK YOUR PERVERTED ASS INTO NEXT THURSDAY!" She roared, her mood turning around faster than Naruto smelling ramen halfway through a jog.

Kakashi took a step back, wide-eyed. He really should have expected her to be on a hair trigger about the possibility of gaining breasts, considering the breast fairy hadn't visited yet, or worse, _had_ and was a cruel, heartless bitch. "I would never lie about tits!" He declared proudly, striking a very impressive pose. The way his pink haired student face-palmed and groaned, she was obviously not impressed, he had to admit, even his sense of denial failed when confronted with such a blatant showing.

"It's said that Tsunade-sama herself used this technique with an unnamed blond who appeared in a portal of light. He was apparently really fond of orange, but he never said his name. I'm sure there's nobody like that around, or with luck bad enough to get sucked into an errant time portal at some point." Kakashi explained.

Sakura stared at him, blinked, and then drawled. "Rrrrrright. Anyway, can you order Sasuke-kun to help? He has loads of chakra, and I can use the close proximity to-I-I mean he has lots of chakra." She backtracked with a stutter as she saw her sensei's eye narrow slightly.

Kakashi felt a strange stirring in his chest. Like a need to help someone he should have helped ages ago returning suddenly. He turned to watch his two other Genin, Sakura followed suit, assuming the man was actually doing so for reasons related to her request.

It turned out that neither Sasuke nor Naruto had fully mastered Tree Climbing in wave. It would be unfair to say the two were at fault - the trees in Wave were very short - so Kakashi had them climbing the tallest trees in Konoha outside of the Forbidden Forest. It wouldn't do for them to be hurt (read: eaten alive) as they trained.

The silver haired man and pink haired girl's timing was perfect, because both boys were competing to see who could destroy their tree the most by overloading their feet, and subsequently the trees, with chakra. They had already mastered the exercise while the other two members of the team were talking, and their temporary camaraderie had degenerated into arguing as usual.

The two trees were equal size, about ten feet thick, and were several stories tall, so they were both satisfied the other didn't have any advantages over them. Sasuke went first, running halfway up the tree to the agreed upon detonation point before there was an explosion of bark. Sasuke went flipping backwards, end over end, but landed on his feet, if only barely, and slid next to Sakura and Kakashi.

"See sensei? That was a lot of chakra, that dent could easily fit a full grown person inside it!" Sakura gushed.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "Quiet, I want to see how badly the idiot does."

The three watched as Naruto ran up his tree and three jaws hit the forest floor as Naruto's tree was rendered into sawdust in a visible flare of chakra. An orange blur slammed into the ground at their feet, but none of them even blinked.

"...Ow..." Naruto groaned from the crater in the exact shape of his body right at the feet of his team.

Kakashi gave Sakura, who was still staring at the pile of sawdust that used to be a seven story tall tree with her jaw hanging open, an eye smile. "I think we have a winner! You're dismissed for the day, good work team! Sakura, I'm sure you can help Naruto back to his apartment and request his help in what we were just talking about." Kakashi knew Sasuke was jealous enough from Naruto's demonstration that no more fuel needed to be added to the fire. Discretion needed to be exercised lest he be blamed for the Uchiha's attitude.

"B-but..." Sakura protested weakly, recovering slightly, only to see the smoke left behind from her sensei's Shunshin. She turned to look at Sasuke, only to see him rapidly tree jumping away. Even as far away as he was, she could hear him muttering darkly to himself.

She sighed and pulled Naruto out of the hole he was in by the collar of his jacket and started dragging the barely conscious boy back towards his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

"-and that's what I need you to do." Sakura finished explaining to Naruto.

Naruto was uncharacteristically silent.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously.

The blond sent her a lopsided grin. "I'd really love to help Sakura, but I've actually been doing the Transfusion with Hinata for the past month and a half." he revealed.

'_Well,__ that would certainly explain Hinata's recent... growth._' Sakura realized. Hinata had been all breast, no real curves aside from her large bust, until a month ago when she'd suddenly developed an hourglass figure with a perfect, toned, shapely ass. Her bust had also grown a little, but it had already been so big the change was barely noticeable. Sakura's biased opinion might have been overstating the growth, but the fact remained Hinata did start to develop suspiciously quickly. She refocused her attention; Naruto was talking again.

"And she's really helped me figure out the difference between love and lust." He explained.

Sakura turned red, her inner self throwing up her 'time to punch Naruto' alarm and went to hit him, only to wind up on her back on his surprisingly comfortable couch with Naruto above her, one of his hands holding both her arms above her head by the wrist. She would have yelled at him, but one look into his eyes had her turning red for a whole new reason. His gaze was intense now, steamy. Words failed her as she tried to describe it, the deep ocean blue orbs darkened with an emotion she didn't think her clueless teammate was even capable of.

"Do you know what I've come to realize, Sakura?" He asked lowly, his tone deeper than normal. The way her name rolled off his lips sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

Sakura tried to look away, but found she couldn't. "W-what?" She replied meekly.

"I lust after you," He admitted bluntly. "I can _glance_ at the color pink and grow hard these days it's grown so bad. I've been hard enough to fuck a hole in that tree I blew up since we met up this morning. Hinata says it really isn't healthy to have all that emotion built up without an appropriate release, so we're going to make a deal."

Sakura could not believe her ears, but her mouth worked as her brain tried to think something up. "Hasn't Hinata offered?"

Naruto grinned lecherously, another expression Sakura never thought she would see on his face. "She did, she's the one who came to me offering herself in exchange for my chakra actually. It was during the Transfusion she confessed her feelings to me... along with two dozen other things before her voice gave out..." He admitted sheepishly. "We've been having sex whenever we both have free time. Team 8 trains a lot more than we do; but she always passes out before I'm really satisfied; Hinata suggested we get another girl. She helped me really work through my feelings and find out exactly what they were." He admitted bashfully, leaning away from Sakura.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, which definitely did not have a hint of disappointment. For that matter, she tried to convince herself her panties were not soaked. She crawled backwards to sit on the other end of the couch. She spread her legs to show off her thin, incredibly tight shorts that left nothing to the imagination in such a position and arched her back to emphasize her budding breasts because... uh... because it was more comfortable. Yeah, that was it...

"You... you mentioned a deal?" Sakura asked hesitantly. The evidence was adding up; she was aroused, and heavily. She was almost glad her teammate had never shown this side of himself before. If he had... well she had no doubt her affections would be switched; she would have spent at least the last few months swooning over the blond fourth of their team, and not the raven haired one.

"In exchange for a certain amount of my chakra I want you to perform sexual acts for me." Naruto said, sounding like he was repeating something he'd either been told or had rehearsed heavily.

It was probably both, Sakura mused before she replied slowly. "I... suppose I could... jerk you off a few times." She flushed red, eyeing his crotch. "H-hey! I thought you said being around me made you hard! There's no bulge or anything on your pants." She would normally have been mortified by this, but her pride had really been boosted by Naruto's earlier comment and she expected to see a bulge now that his legs were spread; they weren't far enough for the clothe to pull taught, so she should be able to get a judge on how big he was.

Naruto looked confused. "I am. Like I said, I've been hard since this morning."

"Take off your pants." Sakura snapped. She hated being lied to. Though she would be horribly embarrassed by her actions later, she wanted to see what her sexy body had caused!

"O-okay, Sakura..." Naruto replied, happy that she was accepting his deal, even though she was doing things backwards. He took off his pants and boxers in one pull, tossing them aside.

Sakura felt... disappointed, as she eyed the tiny penis in front of her. It was fairly thick, about the thickness of a yen coin, but it was only an inch and a half long with what looked like four pieces of golden string tied to it. "Is that it?" She blurted, her tone dripping in condescension, despite her best efforts.

Naruto looked confused again, as if expecting a completely different reaction, until he looked down and laughed. "Oh! I forgot I put on four today since I knew we'd have a team meeting."

"Four what, those piece of string?" Sakura asked. She expected Naruto to blow up at her, that sounded more like a normal response for a woman calling a man small. His laughing was throwing her off completely.

"They're metal rings that cause my penis to shrink. The rings shrink with me, so they look like string when it's this size; watch." He wrapped his fingers around the topmost piece of gold string and pulled it off. Sakura gasped as his cock doubled in size; the length may have only been three inches, but the girth had doubled too, approaching slightly intimidating territory. She gasped even harder when he pulled off another one, and it doubled in size again, proving her theory correct. He had two left; double six was twelve, double twelve was...

Sakura started shaking as he pulled off another ring, his cock ballooning up to a solid twelve inches and thicker than her, admittedly a little frail, bicep. "STOP!" She shouted as he went to pull the last one off. She could tell that the bits of gold were really rings now that they had increased in size.

Naruto complied, "I guess I got a little carried away. This is the size it's going to be when we're together, so there's no point in taking the other one off. It's kind of a pain in the ass to get 'em back on, ya know?" He joked with a grin.

"And it doubles in size again when you take off the last one?" She asked cautiously. If her calculations were correct, which they were thank you very much, then the true size of his bits was... well, a whole lot of cock, far more than she could ever hope to take.

"Nah," Naruto shook his head. "The rings are supposed to be used in groups of three, the last one isn't at full strength since they don't..." He intertwined his fingers together in a cog-like gesture. "Connect? I don't really know seals well enough to work it out. But the last ring can only shrink half as well as the others."

Even with that said, it was still massive. Sakura licked her dry lips as she stared at the... it was just wrong to call that thing a penis. Pillar, monolith, woman tamer, _cock, _but definitely not penis; that just seemed too childish. "And what are your..." She floundered for a good word to use. Her Inner Self was no use, she was strangely silent, aside from a loud and rapid series of '_ShlickShlickSlick_' sounds coming from her head. "...rates?" She finally finished.

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed in thought, grabbing a notepad off the table in front of the couch and began writing. He spread his legs subconsciously as he began thinking, getting into a comfortable position to do so; one hanging off the edge of the couch as the other was pressed against the back cushions, drawing Sakura's eyes to the massive set of balls she'd somehow missed before as they shifted in their sack. "Well..." He started slowly, catching Sakura's attention. "If we go by the assessment scale, I suppose we could do something like this." He handed her a notepad.

She looked it over. At the top was her name, and below that was a series of acts and a numbers, pretty straight forward.

**Sakura Haruno – Capacity Rank: 5**

**Handjob: ½ Rank - Swallow: ¾ Rank**  
**Blowjob: 1 Rank - Swallow: 1 ¼ Ranks**  
**Thigh fuck: 1 Rank**  
**Sex (Pussy): 2 Ranks - Creampie: 2 ¼ Ranks - Virginity: 2 ½ Ranks**  
**Sex (Anal): 2 ½ Ranks - Creampie: 2 ¾ Ranks - Virginity: 3 Ranks**  
**Sex (Pussy and Ass): 3 Ranks - Creampie: 3 ½ Ranks**

Sakura swallowed thickly as she realize if she took the last option her Chakra Coils, knowing each rank took a little more to get, would be _several times_as big as they were now. But... "How is this last option possible?" She had to ask.

Naruto grinned his trademark grin, the expression full of pride. "That Henge of mine is a real, physical transformation, not a Genjutsu, so I can tweak it and do this!" He bragged before his hands came together in a Ram Seal. Once the small cloud of smoke obscuring his crotch disappeared her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she saw a second cock, sitting right above the first one.

He dispelled the technique after a few seconds, which was good because Sakura was beginning to grow disturbed by the sounds coming from inside her head, plus her brain was starting to hurt as her famed intelligence was trying to calculate exactly how much pleasure the piece(s) of meat between Naruto's legs could bring her. "And my Chakra coils will grow by exactly this much? So if I chose to... g-give you a blowjob and swallow your cum." She said quickly, after glancing at the pad. "I'd have almost twice as much chakra?"

Naruto looked genuinely apologetic. "Ah, no. I really wish it did, I'd love to help you that much, but from what me and Hinata have figured out the boost you'll get is mostly temporary. If you chose that option, to suck me off and swallow at the end I mean," Sakura's gaze glanced down as his cock twitched and grew even harder, but Naruto kept talking, "Then you'd have access to about twice as muchchakra, but only until you used it up. When your Coils refill again they would be better than when you started, but not to that degree.You get a large temporary boost, but only about half, usually a little less, actually..." He rolled his wrist as he thought up a good word. "_Sticks_, for lack of a better word." He finally decided.

**"**This... feels a bit like prostitution." Sakura said sadly. Did she really have to sink to this level to grow stronger?

**"**Prosti-what now?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"It's..." Sakura blinked. Well that answered that question; Naruto wasn't being malicious or degrading about this. He was simply trying to work out something that would leave them both happy. "Is... is it just lust you feel for me?" She asked quietly. "Nothing else?"

Naruto, while being pretty naïve, had spent a lot of time with Hinata lately and, amazingly, knew exactly what was happening. "Of course it's not just lust,Sakura. Hinata really walked me through things and helped me get a feel for what love really feels like. When I said that earlier I just meant that what I feel for you isn't full blown love. That _does not_mean I don't have a great deal of affection for you, or that I don't care deeply about you," He said warmly, trying to speak from the heart and hoping nothing he was saying was stupid and would hurt her feelings. Dropping his head to hide his blush, he quietly added, "because I really do."

**"**O-oh..." Sakura whispered, looking at her lap. She suddenly realized how Hinata must feel just being around Naruto. She hadn'texpected that level of honesty, or that he really liked her like that. She hadthought he had a silly crush on her, but to sound that... _sincere_! He really did like her...

It was eye opening, really. Her 'love' for Sasuke just seemed... silly, in comparison. She felt a warmth in her chest and smiled. There was one issue left to resolve though. She took a deep breath. "Naruto," Shesaid seriously. "I think I can agree to these terms, but Kakashi said the actual Transfusion would feel really good for me, and from what you said about Hinata I may actually orgasm from it. If it feels good enough I may try and ask for more, ask to go farther than I'm ready for. I need you to promise me you won't... you won't take advantage of me, if I get like this." She explained.

Naruto drew back, actually looking hurt. "Sakura, that's-that's _rape_! I would never do that to you, to _anyone_, _ever_!" He denied vehemently, his erection actually shrinking for the first time that day, if his previous boast was to be believed.

Sakura was quick to voice her agreement, raising her hands in a placating manner. "I know, Naruto. You're probably the most honorable guy I know, and I'm really sorry for not realizing that until now. I just need you to know what could possibly happen. It would just make me feel alot better if you promised to take only what I offer; I know how serious you are about your promises."

Naruto's heartskipped a beat and his flagging erection shot back up as she smiled warmly at him. "H-how about this, I promise to only let you do this every twelve hours, so you have enough time to cool down." He suggested. "Is... is twelve enough? Should it be more? A full day?" He blurted nervously.

Sakura's smile widened at his stumbling, _that_was the Naruto she knew when it came to asking her for dates, awkward but very sweet. "Actually, Naruto, I think six hours should be enough. We're on a deadline, remember? I want to kick ass in the Chunin exams and there's a whole list of Genjutsu I can't use because my reserves are too low."

Sakura gasped, a plan forming in her head. "I could live here!"

Naruto's eyes widened as his hand tightened on the armrest of the couch and a couple beads of pre-cum were expelled from the tip of his cock. "W-what?" He said thickly as his mind raced.

Sakura distantly noticed these changes, but was too excited over her brilliant plan to be deterred or distracted. "Yeah! I could sleep here for the rest of the month. We could wake up at six, I could choose to do whatever I choose to do, you give me chakra, we go meet Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke and I work off the chakra and learn those Genjustu- will you help with that by the way? I can help you with your Taijutsu if you like. I know the academy style really well and I've noticed you never quite got it down." She barely gave Naruto a chance to rapidly nod; any plan that involved Sakura being as close as possible to him as often as possible was something that _needed to happen_, or at least that waswhat his heart and libido weredemanding. Plus, she neglected to callthat bastard'Sasuke-kun' too!

Sakura continued laying out her plan excitedly. "The team usually breaks for lunch and rest for about an hour, so we can do some more stuff then and I'll be all refilled and ready for more training. Once the team breaks for the evening we can grab some dinner, come back here, and do some more stuff. That last one won't really have any short term benefits, though I'm sure I can think of some way to cram some more training in, but the long term benefits will be great if we do some of the better rewarding stuff-oh..."

Sakura blinked owlishly as she came to the jarring realization that she did notmind the thought of having sex with Naruto. It would be some time until it happened of course- she was notemotionally ready for it at all-but right now, at this moment, she was prepared, and even looking forward to jerking him off. An hour ago she hadbeen a fangirl obsessed with Sasuke. An hour later, right now, she looked back on herself and was disgusted. She was sure the feeling was mutual, actually. The bottom line of it was she was going to be fucking, or at least trading sexual favors with Naruto for chakra, something her past self would have hit her for even considering. But, that was simplyhow it was. The Sakura of the present did notcare about that, though. The talk with Naruto had been very illuminating and eye opening. Not only that, but she was taking the initiative, she was training, getting better, stronger. If she stuck to this plan, by the time the Chunin exams rolled around she would be a worthy opponent. Maybe not the best, _definitely_not the best, -that Gaara character was just plain terrifying and she doubted his siblings were much weaker -but now she would put up a respectable showing, notlaughed out of the exams.

She brought herself out of her thoughts and looked at Naruto, who was looking at her with a concerned expression on his face. It was very cute, if she were being honest with herself. She glanced over at the microwave clock and noticed it was pretty late, half past nine, actually. "Naruto, do you have any Messenger Pigeons?" All Genin were given one when they graduated, but Naruto's graduation was still a complete mystery to her, so she was unsure if he had one or not.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! It's on the roof, I got it a special cage and everything. The shade from my garden keeps it nice and cool up there." He explained proudly as he jumped to his feet. Sakura was momentarily distracted as his cock bounced up and down before stiffening, more beads of pre-cum forming at the tip before dripping down its length.

Sakura shook her head to clear her mind. There would be time for that later. "Alright, I'm going to go message my parents. It'd probably be a bad idea to tell them I'm going to be staying with a boy for the next month, so I'll just tell them I'm going to be doing some survival training on my own, in preparation for the exams- hand me that notepad will you?"

Naruto handed her the pad and started leading her towards the door where she could get to the roof. "I'll show you where the cage is." He said.

**"**Uh, Naruto, you're not wearing any pants." She deadpanned.

Naruto looked down. "So I'm not!" He declared, striking a pose with his fists on his hips.

Sakura giggled as she passed him, "I'm sure I can find a cage by myself. Why don't you take that jacket off and go wait in your room for me? When I'm all done I want you nice and ready so I can take care of _this_." She gave him a squeeze, momentarily surprised at how warm it was in her hand, and at her own brazenness.

She took pride in how his posture stiffened and he drew in a sharp breath, letting out a small, pleased sounding, "Ah." at just a touch. She walked away from the stunned boy, sashaying her hips as she felt his eyes on her. They might not have beenall that impressive, but her anti-pervert senses were telling her his eyes were glued to them so she was happy with the result. Having such an effect on Naruto gave her a rush, and also made her understand why Ino enjoyed the looks she got.

Sakuraopened the door and quickly climbed the stairway leading to the roof of the apartment building. On the way up, she noticed something slimy on her hand and belatedly realized it was the pre-cum she squeezedfrom her blond teammate's dick while they were sitting down. Bringing her hand slowly up to her lips she took a tentative lick.

**"**Oh, wow. That's... actually pretty good. I thought this was supposed to taste bad?" She mumbled to herself. Maybe it was just cum that tasted bad, but pre-cum was good? Hmm...

**"**I guess I'll find out in a bit." She decided with a shrug.

It didn't take long to find the cage, the mail tube was already on the Pigeon's leg, so she slipped the note inside and sent the bird off. She was impressed at the size and health of the plants on the rooftop garden, it seemed like Naruto really knew how to take care of them, but she had more important things to do so she quickly made her way back to Naruto's apartment and into his room.

She eyed Naruto up; he'dtaken off his shirt as instructed and was nervously looking back at her sitting on the edge of the bed. His legs were spread again, but thinking back she realized his legs were always spread wide when he sat down, she justnever noticed it before.

Also, she hadnever realized how muscular he was. Even though it was normal for ninja to be incredibly fit, she'd never actually been this close to a boy with a body like Naruto's. The fucking hugecock was also nice, but she felt that if she focused too hard on that she probably wouldn'tbe able to stop. She walked over and knelt between Naruto's legs.

Naruto stared down at her with wide eyes, as if not really believing this was happening, and actually jumped when her hand touched his prick.

Sakura decided to try and be analytical about this, lest she back out, or become so engrossed in her task that she forgot about everything else. Frankly, she didn'tknow how she was going to react;she was all over the place emotionally.

Taking a deep breath she grasped the base of Naruto's dick. It was warm, surprisingly so. It was hard, but the skin had some give to it; both when she gripped it - she could accurately describe it as 'spongy' - and when she pumped her hand up and down. It was almost a full two or three inches in either direction before she felt the skin start to give any resistance. She heard Naruto's moans, but chose to put them out of her mind as she continued experimenting. Loosening her grip slightly she raised her hand higher, towards the head.

The skin bunched up, concealing the head from sight until she dragged her hand back down, pulling the foreskin back and away. A spurt of pre-cum sputtered from the tip as her hand reached as low as it could go without loosening it's grip, which landed just below her right eye. Sakura barely flinched as her free hand reached up and wiped it off, only to stick her covered thumb in her mouth. She was instead focusing on the large veins that became visible as her hand reached the base. Unable to resist the sudden impulse, Sakura leaned forward, her tongue peaking out from between her soft pink lips before it traced the largest vein from base to tip.

Naruto's hips jerked and pulled her from her trance and she looked up at him. Finally, her ears were able to hear the tail end of his loud moan and the pleading. "-kura, please, you're killing me!" He cried.

**"**What do you want me to do, Naruto?" Sakura asked, both genuinely and teasingly; both her hands coming up to start pumping his length.

**"**A-ah, that! Move your hands faster!" He begged.

Sakura did so, her hands ever so slowly increasing their speed. Pre-cum started oozing from the tip of his cock continuously as her bottom hand made a slapping sound against his hairless pelvis. Sakura marveled at the amount, but a part of her worked out that it made sense. With her limited knowledge, due to the seduction classes getting massive budget cuts, she could only assume that pre-cum was supposed to help ease penetration, so it made sense a cock as large as the one in front of her was releasing so much. If anything, there was too little for penetration, at least for Sakura herself. Naruto would need to get her warmed up for quite a while if he wanted to have sex with her.

'_Then again... I think I may be soaking the carpet right no__w._'She mused in a haze as she felt her own signs of arousal running down her legs.

Since she was so busy examining the veins before, she realized she ignoredwhat he tasted like. So, Sakura once again tightened her grip on Naruto's shaft and pulled her hands down. She could have just as easily done it without moving her hands like that, but she decided she liked the sight of the mushroom shaped cock head completely uncovered. Flattening her tongue, she ran it from the edge of her hand, where the vein started, all the way to the top, experimentally wagging her tongue back and forth as she pressed it against him. The vein ended an inch from the head, but Sakura found she enjoyed the taste of Naruto's cock far too much to just stop there.

Naruto was in heaven; Sakura was crouched between his legs licking him like a melting ice cream cone. A part of him, the one more used to Hinata, who was unskilled with seemingly no aptitude for blowjobs but with a conviction that demanded she just brute force it and shove as much of him into her throat as possible, wanted to start thrusting up into her mouth, but thankfully the larger part of him realized that nothing good could come of that.

Sakura was not Hinata, a lesson he was going to be forcing into his head so he didn't accidentally push Sakura farther than she was capable or wanted to go just because he'd done it with Hinata before.

The next several minutes were filled with the gentle sound of Sakura's tongue running up Naruto's length, only to be pulled back and set back at the base and the constant steady slapping of her hand pumping up and down, growing slowly louder as drool rolled down his shaft onto the part she was jerking. Naruto's fists clenched tight around the sheets and he groaned deeply.

"Faster, please, Sakura." Naruto begged, his legs starting to lose feeling as Sakura's unintentionally torturous treatment inched him ever closer to his climax.

"Are you close, Naruto?" Naruto distantly heard her ask, her hands speeding up as she gazed up at him with clouded sea foam green eyes.

Seeing Sakura's 'bedroom eyes' look for the first time jumped his encroaching orgasm ahead by a great deal. "Yes, so close!" He managed to say.

Naruto's mouth opened, but the only sound that escaped was a strangled, "Ha-" As Sakura surprised them both as she darted forward and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and started sucking on it. Normally this would not have added much pleasure at all, given thatany contact between mouth/tongue and penis - as long as there was no teeth involved - had a pretty decent minimum pleasure output. But, as hypersensitive as Naruto was, he literally saw stars as his balls contracted and cum started pouring from the tip of his cock in strong, rapid bursts.

Sakura was far too distracted to notice Naruto cock growing harder and his body stiffening above her, as she hadmiscalculated when she encapsulated the tip of his prick in her mouth and hit her gag reflex. This was quite the blunder on her part, because that was 70 percent of what the seduction class in the academy did these days, work on getting rid of their gag reflexes.

Sakura's eyes widened and watered slightly as a sudden rush of thick liquid made the problem even worse. Her hand continued jerking Naruto off, but the rest of her body pulled back, coughing heavily to get the cum out of her throat so her chest would stop trying to heave.

Naruto was mindless to it all as he rode outhis orgasm, his body getting steadily more limp until his upper body tipped over backwards and landed on the bed.

The room was silent for a full thirty seconds before Naruto raised his head, only for his erection to twitch and grow even harder instead of shrinking as he saw why Sakura was being so quiet. The pinkette was too busy goggling at the sheer amount of semen that covered the front of her chest, belly, and thighs to do anything.

"Where's your washer and dryer?" Sakura asked hurriedly.

"E-end of the hall to the right." He answered shakily, his eyes never blinking as he drank in the sight of his crush covered in his seed.

Sakura was up and out of his room in a flash. Naruto took the time to collapse back onto his bed and take a deep breathe. They were done for the night and his raging hard-on would need to be put to restuntil morning, so he tried to get it to go down.

He was actually having a moderate amount of success until Sakura walked into the room, her cheeks pink as she used one arm to cover her... the area her breasts would oneday be. She was clad in nothing but her spandex shorts, which had already left little to the imagination, but she had apparently thrown her panties into the wash as well, and Naruto could now see an almost perfect outline of Sakura's outer labia.

Needless to say, his erection returned with a vengeance.

"My panties rode up and you got cum on the waistband so I had to throw them in,too.**" **Sakura accused, no real heat in her words. "Anyway, how do you want to do this? You would know more about how this works than me."

"Just-" Naruto cleared his throat as his voice came out high pitched and crackly, something that caused Sakura to smirk lightly. "Just sit in front of me, I need to press my hands to your First and Eighth Gates, on your right temple and heart."

Sakura nodded and daintily walked over to the bed and tried to sit in front of Naruto. The problem presented itself when Naruto tried to wrap his arms around her to place his hands in the right spots.

Sakura Haruno was not a curvy girl, and her rear end was barely what ass enthusiasts would call pert, while most people would just call her bony. As such, it wasn'ta huge surprise that Sakura's tailbone ended up digging into the base of Naruto's shaft.

Sakura sprang up quickly when he released a pained squeak, but the damage had been done and it only took her a moment to figure out what had happened. Blushing in self-conscious embarrassment,she sat back down again, this time gently guiding his length so she was sitting on it withthe majority of it jutting out from between her legs lewdly.

**"**I'm really sorry Naruto, is this better?" She asked hesitantly. Unnoticed by her, Sakura had a tendency to squirm in place when she was nervous, which was what actually snapped Naruto out of his pained daze, considering exactly how and on what she was sitting.

**"**P-perfect!" Naruto gulped, his hands reaching up and resting on her body with ease of practiced precision.

This practice ended up failing him for a few seconds as he had to adjust for Sakura's slightly larger frame and lower bust size compared to his usual partner, but she didn't seem to notice the slip.

"Ready." Sakura said, noticing Naruto's pause.

Naruto nodded, his pause was actually from a mental decision. He knew according to what Sakura had done he should only give her bit more than a rank's worth, but he wanted to give her more, as a sort of reward for not killing him for suggesting this entire deal on top of just who she was to him. He knew Sakura's desperation had played a large part in her going along with it, but she still could have denied; there was always other methods of growing stronger.

Sakura felt chakra start to trickle into her coils at a slow pace, gently filling what little she'dused subconsciously in her sprint to throw her dirtied clothes in Naruto's washing machine before they stained. After she was completely filled up, the pleasant tingles began as her coils began stretching.

It was just a little at first, just anecho of pleasure, but as she felt the chakra flow steadily increase so too did the good feelings. The minutes ticked by with blissful slowness as the euphoria increased, and before long she became aware that she was grinding her pelvis into Naruto's cock. She didn't even try to get her hips to stop; she really felt no reason to.

The chakra flow from Naruto's hands suddenly spiked, the volume of chakra pouring into her core going from a steadily increasing stream to a sudden waterfall of energy. Sakura distantly felt her spine arch and her vision go hazy, but she was too busy feeling like she was literally floating on cloud nine to pay it any mind, awash with orgasmic pleasure.

Naruto got the first inkling he may have made a slight mistake and given his pink haired teammate way too much chakra for her first Transfusionwhen he first felt her soaking straight through her spandex shorts, but he only really accepted this fact when she suddenly jerked and had what was very clearly an explosive orgasm. He cut the flow of chakra to his hands, but kept them in place because they were the only thing holding her where she was and upright.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked uncertainly as she wordlessly began lifting herself up.

"Sakura!" He yelped as she grasped his length and lined it up with her pussy, pressing the head against her labia through her shorts. Naruto's hands flew up and held her in place, but his grip was tenuous at best; Sakura's crotch and legs were soaked and slippery, which was what he could grab before she tried forcing herself down.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Naruto, an airy, not all there expression on her face, her clouded, distant eyes narrowing at him. "Stop it, 'wanna put it in!" She slurred.

It was a good thing Sakura made him promise to prevent her from doing anything if this kind of scenario came about, because, without that promise, he would have mistaken her current mood for genuine. Hinata came out of her shell when this happened, the Transfusion'spleasure just stripping her of her shyness for a while. It did notgive her a drugged up persona like Sakura currently possessed.

He almost surrendered as his own tentative grip on her slipped and she managed to insert the tip of his cock into her pussy. Getting just a taste of what he hadsought after for quite a few years and knowing it was not withher consent was enough to give him a sudden boost of strength.

He lifted her just a few inches before his hands slipped for good and Sakura plummeted downwards with an eager sound and a wide, dopey grin, only for her to blink in confusion at the lack of cock filling her insides. Naruto had managed to flex his muscles in such a way that plastered his erection to his stomach, causing Sakura to miss her thrust.

Unfortunately, he accepted with a heavy wince, her tailbone once again buried itself in very sensitive flesh.

Quickly wrapping arms around hers, his higher physical strength quickly making it impossible for Sakura to break free again she briefly tried to lift herself up using her still free legs.

So here Naruto was, three of his four limbs wrapped around Sakura, holding her whining and struggling form in place until she calmed down.

Five minutes later she finally started to quiet down, but only enough for Naruto to awkwardly shuffle up the bed, like a worm, making sure to keep a tight grip on Sakura lest she break free and manage to succeed in impaling herself on him. He breathed a sigh of relief when his head rested on his pillow, but his moment of relaxation was immediately taken advantage of by his companion.

Pulling herself forward, Sakura bent herself awkwardly far enough so Naruto's cock was given room to spring forward. Naruto was quicker though, and before she could line herself up he thrust his hips forward, his cockhead sliding against her outer lips, but missed the orifice itself. Once again Sakura's thighs were used as a would-be sheathe for his girth, and it looked like this time it was going to stick as Naruto readjusted the leg pinning her legs down.

Sakura growled weakly at her failure, but it was clearly her last attempt as her body relaxed and her eyes drifted closed.

Naruto was surprised to find that sleep wasn't very hard to obtain, even after all the excitement the past few moments had brought. He was out within minutes, his arms and legs still pinning Sakura in front of him. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura awoke feeling slightly sore. The first thing she noticed was her arms were pinned at her sides, inducing a good deal of panic as she realized it was a person holding her in place, very clearly a male as she felt a twitching length of warmth between her legs. Thankfully for Naruto's continued health, the memories of the previous evening came flooding back and she calmed down.

She carefully extracted herself from his arms and sat on the edge of the bed. With a mild grimace, she raised her arms, stretching her shoulders and working the kinks out of them. She needed a shower, too. With her arms kept at her sides all night she felt clammy, sticky and sweaty. She would need to make Naruto get an air conditioner if this was ever going to happen again. _Fire_ country wasn't a name given lightly, even at night it was exceptionally warm.

Feeling something jiggle on her chest as she let her arms flop down to her sides Sakura looked down, only to freeze.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as an excited squeal dragged him from his sleep rather abruptly. He sprang up, only for Sakura to turn his attention towards him, revealing what had shocked her so much.

"You have breasts." He said, blinking with shock.

Sakura was almost vibrating with happiness as she nodded rapidly, a wide grin on her face. "I know!" She squealed.

They were very firm looking, Naruto decided. They were small, but Ino definitely had some serious competition for second biggest bust size in their year group, not that there was much competition there to begin with. It was also a strange to be the least hyper person in the room for once. Very strange.

Her eyes zeroing in on his twitching erection Sakura literally dove on him chest first. "Here, I'll take care of that!" She blurted excitedly.

Naruto found it incredibly cute. Sakura was so caught up in the moment she didn't notice her breasts could barely wrap around half of his girth no matter how hard she pushed them together. Still, enthusiasm really did make up for her physical limitations as she used her hyper energy to rapidly stroke him ever closer towards an orgasm.

Naruto laid back and let her do her thing, content to reap the benefits of her excitable mood. Her breasts really did feel good. Hinata's were more of a silky, pillowy heaven, gently coaxing him to an orgasm, but Sakura's breasts were firmer, more demanding almost, driving him towards a climax with reckless abandon. He had no idea how much of this was her own excitement and how much of it was actually her breasts, however. He would need to request another titfuck later. If he knew anything about his crush, it was that she would be very eager to use them for the foreseeable future.

Naruto grunted in surprise, letting out a warning on reflex. "Getting close."

Sakura seemed to ignore him, so engrossed was she in her task. This was confirmed when she visibly jumped when the first blast of cum painted a thick line up her face, narrowly missing her nostrils and eyes.

Naruto moaned as she latched onto the head. Unlike the previous evening, she was prepared for the flood though and kept up with it quite well. A good deal of his discharge still drooled down her chin, but Sakura was using her arm to catch it all for some unknown reason.

He quickly got his answer when she spat out the last mouthful of cum onto her breasts and began rubbing it in.

"Wow, uh..." Naruto blurted without meaning to. Seeing as he'd already opened his mouth he decided to just finish his thought, "What are you doing?"

Sakura didn't even look up, engrossed in her task as she methodically rubbed the thick cream in. "I'm not sure if it was the chakra or your cum covering my chest. I am _not_ taking any chances, I want to make them bigger, the biggest in all of Konoha!" She declared with conviction. "So you need to cum on my chest at least once a day." She finished matter of factly.

"I, uhh, don't think that's going to be a problem." Naruto answered diplomatically, trying to resist the urge to throw his arms up and "Whoohoo!" at the top of his lungs.

"I'm going to go grab a shower, can you check if my clothes are dry? I wish I'd had time to put them in the dryer, but wrinkly clothes are better than stained ones." She said, mostly to herself.

"Ah, wait, what about the Chakra Transfusion? Shouldn't we do that before we get cleaned up?" Naruto wondered.

Sakura bit her lip, not able to meet his gaze. "I don't know if I want to do that anymore. I mean, I just threw myself at you last night, what if you can't stop me one of these times?"

Naruto felt a jolt of panic shoot up his spine. He waved his hands frantically, "It's not normally like that!" He insisted loudly. "I-it's my fault that happened, I was just so happy you'd accepted this whole deal that I gave you _way_ more than the agreed upon amount. I'm really sorry, even the absolute max we had set on the list I gave you should have just been really good feeling, _maybe_ give you an orgasm, but I got excited and-

"Okay, okay Naruto, it's alright! Just... warn me next time if you ever decide to 'reward' me like that again." She said, not really angry at him.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, calming his thundering heart at the near end to the deal between them. He was surprised to find Sakura wordlessly plop down on his lap, once more bending his cock so it was between her legs.

Considering how much her tailbone hurt he was just glad she decided this way was best...

True to his word, aside from some minor sprinkles of pleasure Sakura was completely fine as she received a far more minor dose of chakra. Nonetheless, her Chakra Coils hummed pleasantly with an excess of energy waiting to be used. 

XXXXXXXXXX

After her shower, a nervous Naruto met Sakura in the halls and handed over her clothes, which had apparently been shredded by the washer. "I'm really, really sorry, Sakura. I've known I needed a better washer and dryer for ages but my jackets are tough enough to handle it and I just hand wash everything else."

Sakura, still riding on her emotional high, dismissed the destruction one of her outfits. The dress was ancient and she could always buy more panties. The only part of the outfit she really adored were her spandex shorts, and those were currently once more wrapped around her legs. "Well you better take responsibility then, Naruto. I can stand to wear these shorts again if I need to, but I need a shirt, so you're going to give me one of yours to use. I'll swing by my house and grab my clothes after training today." She lectured.

Naruto got up from the floor where he'd been bowing with his forehead pressed against the carpet, fully aware of how enraged women could get over the destruction of clothes and beamed. "Sure Sakura, I'll go and grab something!" He said and he quickly made his way to his room.

"Keep the orange to a minimum, Naruto!" Sakura called after him warningly.

Shockingly, to her at least, Naruto did have some clothes in colors other than orange. Mostly T-shirts he wore under his jacket, but there were some old pairs of pants that were too small for him that fit Sakura's smaller frame.

When Naruto finally headed for his own shower Sakura was clad in a pair of grey carpenter jeans and a black shirt with an orange spiral on the chest. Sakura had heard from Ino's gossiping that men loved it when women wore their shirts or boxers, so Sakura, still feeling playful from the Transfusion, had stopped when she was wearing both and commented about how sly he was, insisting she wear a shirt with a symbol he'd clearly claimed as his own in his personal color, almost like he was marking her.

She loved how flustered it got him, as he stammered out that he didn't mean anything like that and quickly fled for the bathroom. She could definitely see the appeal of teasing people like some girls, namely Ino, did.

She wasn't a huge fan of the jeans though as she flexed and lifted her legs, throwing a few kicks. Denim was just too heavy for her taste. With a hopeless sigh she stripped them off and put on a pair of shorts that reached a few inches below her knees, the shorts themselves were a faded orange with a black pull string to tighten them, which she smugly noted she needed to tie pretty heavily to keep them up around her slim waist.

When she was done she ventured into Naruto's kitchen - theirs for the foreseeable future, she corrected - the blonde sent her a smug look of his own and likely would have said something along the lines of 'I knew you'd see the light about orange!' if his mouth hadn't been full of ramen.

"Zip it," She snapped preemptively. "They were the only shorts you had that weren't too small, even for me."

Naruto shifted his attention back towards his ramen, but the grin was still visible on his face through the mass of noodles he was slurping down. Sakura herself tried to find something, but had little luck and settle for some standard peanut butter toast with a side of orange juice. It wasn't luxurious, or even really that filling, but it got the job done. "We need to go shopping after training, for food and a few other things." She told him.

Naruto nodded, and once he'd swallowed the mouthful and a half he had attached to his face he replied, "Yeah, been meaning to for a few days now."

They finished up quickly, washed their bowl, plate, and silverware, and were out the door. Experience taught them Kakashi wouldn't be there for another two hours, but that had never stopped them before.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell?!" Sakura exclaimed as they arrived at Team Seven's usual meeting place.

"The world's coming to an end!" Naruto cried right beside her, throwing his hands up in the air as he took off running.

Kakashi eye-smiled at them, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not that bad am-

He was cut off by the continuous screaming of Naruto, who was running circles around the closest tree. "AAAAaaaaAAAAaaaaHHHH!"

"Maa, maa, even I can be on time sometimes, ri-

"AAAAaaaaAAAAaaaaHHHH!"

"Sakura can you...?"

"Sure Kakashi-sensei." Sakura sighed and walked over. She debated punching him in the head, but decided against it because she wanted to stop doing that. She settled for standing in front of Naruto's little circle and waiting. Thankfully she didn't get bowled over and Naruto stopped when he saw her in front of him.

Grabbing his collar, she marched over to where Kakashi and Sasuke were standing. Both of the other boys reacted to her new clothing with confusion, followed by a perverted look from Kakashi, but didn't say anything.

The silence stretched as all three Genin stared at Kakashi, who continued to eye-smile at them.

Eventually, when Sakura was just a few seconds away from yelling at him, he finally decided to speak up. "Well! I actually planned to do this when you three passed the second test of the Exams, but I decided to do it now. Sakura, Naruto, I called in some favours from a few friends of mine. For the next month, you two will be training with Maito Gai and his Genin Team. Sakura, your teacher will be busy for most of the month, but she has promised to drop by as often as she can to teach you Genjutsu. I will be training Sasuke to better utilize his Sharingan. Gai uses Training ground nine, and told me to tell you to meet his team there at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"What do we do for the rest of the day?" Naruto asked, gesturing towards himself and Sakura, correctly assuming Kakashi was going to start with Sasuke today. In another world, he would have probably been pretty put out about being foisted off onto someone else, but Sakura was going to be with him so not much else mattered in his mind.

Kakashi blinked, as if that thought hadn't occurred to him. He eyed the two of them and decided he could spare a few minutes to teach them something. Plus it would make him look good in front of his 'eternal rival'.

Hopping off the bridge, he landed on the small stream, floating effortlessly on the water as he looked up at his surprised students. "This is the next step in controlling your chakra, commonly referred to as the Water Walking Exercise. The concept is similar to Tree Climbing, but you need to constantly adjust your chakra to compensate for the shifting water."

In a poof of smoke, he was standing next to Sasuke, and with barely a, "I'll see you two in a month!" he and the youngest living Uchiha were off to who knew where.

"Well..." Sakura said slowly, feeling strangely fine about being effectively abandoned by their teacher. "I suppose we could spend some time at our usual Training Ground for a while until we both get a grasp on the Exercise and then go shopping?" She suggested.

Naruto shrugged, not having a problem with that plan. The Grounds were right next to their usual meeting place, the small stream actually fed the decent sized pond they planned to use, so it worked out very well and they arrived in just a few minutes.

An hour later, Sakura sighed from her spot in a tree overlooking the lake, completely out of chakra, and palmed her face. Naruto, despite her coaching, could still just barely stay on top of the water while he was standing still. His feet were submerged almost to the ankle, which made finding his balance incredibly difficult. This, consequently, made him take a nose dive straight into the water every time he tried to take a hesitant step.

A light bulb lit up above her head and she gazed at the water. Like all bodies of water maintained by the village, it was sparkling clean and clear, completely sanitary, causing her to grin before she smothered it. She wouldn't have normally done something like this, but the Training Ground was fairly secluded and it was booked indefinitely for their Team. Plus it made her feel sexy. "Hey Naruto, you want some help?" She asked.

Naruto turned to look at her, only to fall backwards into the water, coughing and sputtering as he swallowed yet another mouthful of water. "S-sure Sakura!" He answered once he resurfaced.

She grinned slyly, instantly filling Naruto with a mix of emotions that contradicted eachother. "For every ten steps you take I'll take off a piece of clothing. Ten steps I lose my sandals, twenty my top, and so on." She explained. "Deal?"

Naruto's jaw dropped and his arms and legs stopped gently kicking as he imagined the outcome of this. Sadly for his airway, this meant he could no longer keep his head above the surface and got another mouthful of water for his troubles. "Sure!" He cried, half underwater.

Sakura was unsurprised to find that, once given a proper motivation that allowed him to stop over-thinking and just let instinct and natural talent take over, he started making progress. Naruto just seemed the type that, once he stopped thinking so hard about things, he started to make progress. At first it was just stable feet, and then a step, and then three more. Sakura dutifully sat in a nearby tree, fully within Naruto's line of sight, and divested her sandals, top and bra - which, she noted with absolute glee, didn't fit very well at all anymore - when she reached their goals before she stopped.

She wasn't completely okay with taking off her shorts, and Naruto seemed okay with that as he sent her a reassuring smile and directed his attention back towards what he was doing.

She grinned as she got another idea, prompted by the sun's position and the bulge in his pants. Naruto hadn't submerged himself in water in nearly an hour, so his hands were dry. Quickly taking off her shorts she balled them up and sprinted towards the lake. Naruto heard the sound and turned, but only saw a pink blur before Sakura was already under the water. In the same instant a very familiar pair of burnt orange shorts landed on his shoulder. Naruto blinked, his feet sinking a few inches into the water as he realized what they were and what them being in his possession meant.

"You better keep those dry or you won't get to see anything." Sakura suddenly said from below him, just her head bobbing up and down on the lake's surface.

"What?" Naruto blurted as he looked between her and the shorts.

Sakura rolled her eyes and explained, slapping her hand down on the water. "It's noon, so I'm going to suck you off. You need to sit down on the water's surface and stay afloat while I'm doing it. If you drop below and get my shorts wet, I'll put them back on in the lake and you won't see anything. On the other hand, if they're dry when I'm done then I'll want to _keep_ them dry..." She trailed off, glancing meaningfully at the edge of the pond.

"Oh... OH!" Naruto puzzled it out before he hurriedly sat down on his backside, legs spread wide to act as a wider area to push chakra out to stay afloat, and to give Sakura access. His arms were clutched to his chest, holding the shorts well above the water level, where they were going to stay, so sayeth Naruto.

Sakura snorted as Naruto made no move to undo his pants, but decided there was a certain thrill in doing it herself. Didn't mean she had to be quick about it though, because there was also a certain amount of thrill in teasing him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you actually kept afloat, well done Naruto!" Sakura encouraged, even with her entire face covered in cum, which she waited until he wasn't looking before she quickly started cleaning off with her fingers and mouth. She was self conscious about how much she liked the taste, and was slightly worried what that meant about her.

"T-thanks Sakura, that felt really good, I almost lost it there at the end." He replied, collapsing back onto the lake's surface from his sitting position, barely making a ripple as he did so.

"You got down to your waist, though I don't blame you if you don't remember, you only fell that low when you were cumming." She commented, slightly smug about how strong his orgasm was.

Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, that was a pretty good one."

He made no move to get up, so Sakura started swimming towards the shore. "I'm going to want those shorts back, Naruto." She commented after dunking her head under to clean up any traces of cum left over.

Naruto's eyes widened, having completely forgotten _why_ he was keeping the article of clothing above the water so hard. Momentarily forgetting to tuck himself back in he stood up and walked over to the shore, following behind his pink haired teammate. He sat down again, still on the water, and watched as Sakura's body was revealed. Not just the glimpses he could see through the water, but the full sight, dripping wet as an added bonus. Sakura may not have noticed it yet, but her hips had flared out. Not much, but to a boy who was almost unhealthily obsessed with her, it was a very noticeable and a pleasing addition to her figure.

She held out her hand, and eventually resorted to snapping her fingers to get him out of the trance he was stuck in, before she was finally tossed the shorts. Deciding to tease him a little, Sakura turned around when she put them on, so Naruto got a full eyeful of her hairless labia and petite slit.

She almost felt guilty about it when she turned around and saw him more aroused than she'd ever seen him, but soothed this pang by telling herself that the announcement she would be making when they were shopping would make up for it.

She hopped up onto her previous perch to get her things and dressed, before jumping back down, only to roll her eyes and be forced to grab Naruto by the wrist and drag him towards dryer ground.

She plopped down on his lap and waited patiently for him to return to her once again, only to wind up twisting around and slapping him lightly a few times after a while.

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto apologized sheepishly as he moved his hands into position.

"It's fine." She replied shortly. It really was, it was humbling just how much power she had over him at the moment. Not that she would take advantage of that; she was starting to care for him already, plus Naruto wasn't stupid and would react quite poorly to being taken advantage of.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I thought we were going grocery shopping?" Naruto asked as they entered the local electronics store. The prices were high, but that was mostly because electronics were all summoned from other worlds, so it was a very random resource.

The pinkette grinned impishly at him, "Well since your place only has one bed, and I'm not about to force you to sleep on your own couch for a month, I thought we could continue doing what we did last night." Her grin faded a little bit into a grimace as she remembered the feeling of waking up all sweaty. "But if that's going to happen I don't want to wake up feeling clammy and smelling like I need a bath more than I already would, so we need an air conditioner."

Naruto blushed, looking down. His voice was uncharacteristically quiet as he replied, "You really trust me that much? Considering the position we were in when we woke up I thought..."

Sakura waved him off, "It's fine. I had you pegged as someone who cuddled things in their sleep already, so it wasn't that much of a surprise. Besides, you've given your word you won't do anything, and you've proven on every single occasion you could that you're a man of your word."

Naruto felt a cheery grin form on his face, a warm feeling of acknowledgment settling about him as a hint of pink dusted his cheeks. "Thanks, Sakura. I won't let you down."

Sakura stopped walking and looked at the nearest shelf, examining the large white box on it. "I have no doubt about that. You can start by carrying this though." She joked.

The blond snapped a salute and grabbed the box-

"Herk!" only for his knees to almost buckle at how heavy the thing was.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next stop was groceries, after sending the air conditioner home with a group of ten clones told to install the air conditioner _very carefully_, with the back-up order that if they couldn't figure it out they were absolutely not going to _'wing it'_ until something worked.

"The hell is this?" Naruto asked skeptically as he eyed the green and white boxes Sakura was loading up their cart with.

"Lean Cuisine?" Sakura replied, slightly puzzled. It was quick to make and healthy, what was wrong with it?

Naruto finished reading the back of the box before ha answered. "Sakura, I could eat seven of these things and still not get enough calories. You're a growing ninja, you need more... well _everything_!"

"I'm on a diet." She weakly defended.

Naruto gave her a blank stare. His mouth worked before he could stop it as he argued, "You're going to be using a lot of energy training, and if your body doesn't have anywhere to get it, you won't grow any bigger."

He meant height, but Sakura's eyes instantly snapped down to her recently enhanced bust. She wrapped her arms around her chest, as if they were going to jump off her torso and run away. "Fine." She replied sulkily as she began putting the food back.

Twenty minutes later the situation reversed. Naruto pouted at Sakura as they walked by the ramen section.

"What?" She asked, genuinely confused until she turned to what he was looking at. "I'm not going to stop you from getting ramen. It's a good quick snack. We're just not going to have it for any meals."

She rolled her eyes and giggled as her teammates squee'd and dumped three boxes of ramen in the cart.

XXXXXXXXXX

The gentle hum of the new air conditioner filled the bedroom causing Sakura to sigh at the blast of cold air. She would normally set it a little lower, but she'd cranked it up to get the temperature lower since it was such a warm day.

Naruto stiffened in the doorway as his clones dispersed. "Groceries are put away, and everything seems to be secured in place for the air conditioner. Wanna make a quick dinner?"

Sakura, while a little hungry herself, decided on something else to do first though as she patted the bed next to her. "I have a better idea."

Naruto was all for the idea, but he hesitated. "I feel kinda guilty I'm the only one feeling good. Do you think I could please you when we have our... night sessions?" He asked, pausing for a short time as he tried to find the right words to use for their situation.

Sakura didn't expect that, though she really should have, in hindsight. Naruto was far from selfish. If anything she should have been surprised it took him this long to ask something like this, though that could be excused as shock caused by the situation itself.

Sakura smiled sultrily and stood once again. With an almost instinctual sway of her slightly flared hips, she stalked towards him. Naruto's crotch bulged with his arousal once more and Sakura felt her confidence rise at the physical indication of just how much control she had over him. It was slightly intoxicating.

She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, pressing herself against his body and reveling in the warmth that his manhood sent through their clothes and straight at her womanhood. She felt her body shiver against his and her smile increased when she felt his hips buck in response to her position.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek, just barely missing his mouth, the very corners of their lips touching, enough contact for Naruto to moan in surprise and pleasure. She jumped slightly when Naruto palmed her ass with both of his hands, lifting her so she was easier for him to reach without craning his neck. She grinned as he began massaging her, while pulling her into his throbbing erection. With a seductive glance at him, she pulled away, allowing her pink hair to slightly hide the lustful look she gave him, she pulled her hips back and away from his incessantly throbbing manhood. He groaned slightly but couldn't say anything as a few quick movements of her hands had his pants falling to the floor, after being removed from his steel hard pole along with his boxers.

She grinned at him as her thighs opened and trapped his pole between her legs, rubbing against the spandex shorts that clung to her vulva like a second skin. Naruto's hips bucked forward drawing moans of pleasure from both young teens as Naruto's pulsing, angry stick rubbed against Sakura's dripping hole. Sakura was not surprised to notice that her shorts were soaked with her arousal, considering she hadn't been touched despite the amount of lust she had been feeling.

Sakura felt a heat deep in her loins as she thought of that angry, iron stake being driven into her. For a moment, she felt compelled to rip apart those traitorous shorts and plunge down onto his manhood in a savage display of lust that would only end with her amazing completion as he pumped that tasty liquid deep inside her fertile body.

That thought was dismissed soon enough, she was horny but she wasn't delusional, she would eventually be ready for that. It was a sign of the changes wrought in her that she didn't even bat an eyelash at what that fully entailed.

With a tortured groan, Naruto's lips dipped down to latch onto her neck and she smiled against him as she slowly led him back towards the bed and tossed him upon it, enjoying how his sapphire eyes raked over her body. She thrust her chest forward and her ass back as she struck as sexy a pose as she knew how to make, just as she ran her hands sensuously down her body, enjoying her own hardened nipples and she smiled at Naruto from beneath her eyelashes as her hand dipped between her legs, making an audible 'squish' sound as she rubbed her clit furiously.

His angrily throbbing tool pulsed in response as she drew her hand from her soaked quim and pulled her hand to her face, his eyes were locked upon her soaked digits and she couldn't help the teasing grin she sent him before she opened her mouth and sucked her fingers clean. She'd never tasted herself but the smoking look Naruto sent her could have burned through a kunai and the slightly awkward taste of her sex was completely overshadowed by that look.

Sakura grabbed her shirt and pulled up, with a tearing sound, the shirt fell from her shoulders in tatters. She shrugged slightly when she looked at the old shirt and then looked at Naruto. She felt another jolt of electricity run through her as she noticed how focused he was upon her, previously nearly nonexistent, breasts. She couldn't really fault him, the way her newly enhanced breasts popped almost out of her old bra were eye-catching. However, she was now hornier than ever as she eyed the pre-cum dripping from her new favorite lollypop. With little time to waste, she popped the clasp on her bra and allowed it to drop from her shoulders and free her newly gained assets. She didn't spare Naruto a glance and her face burned as she quickly bent over, grasped her spandex shorts and pulled down. She blushed heavily as she felt the slick material stick to her vulva with a vengeance before pulling away with a wet sounding 'thwack' as they fell from her absolutely soaked pussy and onto the floor.

Sakura's face felt like a heater as she stood up and faced her teammate completely naked for the first time in full view from the front. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, shame or excitement, she didn't know which caused that feeling but she concentrated on that menacing pole of manly flesh she so coveted. With quick steps, she mounted the bed to Naruto's side, an odd position but she didn't want to look him in the eyes, and plunged her mouth directly onto his pole, desperately sucking for the treat she knew awaited her in those heavy balls of his.

Naruto's eyes widened when Sakura dropped her shorts and his member throbbed angrily at the patch of pink hair atop her dripping pink lips. He licked his lips as Sakura stepped forward and he saw those perfect lips spread once, twice, three times, before she raised her leg to mount the bed. He nearly passed out when she spread her legs unconsciously and then he felt her mouth on his member and his eyes rolled in his head as she sucked him harshly.

For a few minutes, Naruto basked in the sexual glow of Sakura's blowjob. He didn't notice her discreetly glance at him after the first two minutes but he did register the new enthusiasm that she attacked him with. Of course, it was after these few minutes that he remembered his current lover's neglected state.

With deft movements, Naruto's hands darted out and grasped Sakura by the waist. Sakura squealed slightly and withdrew from her blowjob to look at Naruto, but she was stopped when Naruto's grip dragged her hips over and above his face. Sakura blinked in surprise as she was suddenly straddling Naruto in a traditional sixty-nine position.

Naruto took a moment to appreciate the pretty pink lips of the pussy he had been lusting after for years. Once he was done with that, he noticed that Sakura's quim was more bony than Hinata's. Hinata's womanhood was rather meaty, when he pressed against her body, her flesh moved and gave. Hinata's pussy was heaven but the cushion around her thighs and pelvis provided the perfect buffer for the harsh poundings Hinata preferred. Sakura would be more lean, and be better suited to angled thrusts than poundings, he thought. Of course, he was getting distracted.

With little other thought, Naruto's tongue darted forward and into Sakura's quivering pussy. Sakura tensed up above him and he was slightly happy that she wasn't currently trying to blow him since he was sure she just clenched her teeth as he quickly flicked his tongue around inside her then suckled her clit. With a loud cry, Naruto's face was awash with womanly fluids and he gulped down what he could.

For a few moments, Sakura remained stiff as a board above him and he didn't stop twirling his tongue inside her even when she collapsed in a boneless heap onto his body. He felt his cock twitch but he ignored himself as Sakura moaned almost incoherently, trying to pull away from his tongue. Naruto wouldn't let her though, he had gotten a lot of experience with Hinata and he was going to make sure Sakura got his best, especially if it kept her coming back for more.

Sakura twitched and moaned above him as he pressed against the spots that had driven Hinata absolutely nuts. He frowned when he noticed that she wasn't sensitive in the same spots and quickly set about to remedy that. Slowly, he pressed his tongue around her pussy, taking note of the moans that were steadily growing more vocal as Sakura recovered. It came without warning, however, when Naruto pressed against the upper part of her walls that Sakura shot straight up on top of him and her ejaculation was even more intense than the last time, Naruto withdrew from her quivering lips and allowed her orgasm to expend itself before she collapsed once more.

Naruto breathed a little heavily, enjoying the scent of the woman he had just pleasured all over his face. Surprisingly, Sakura took only a minute to recover this time, she glared over her shoulder, "I'm going to get you back for that." She said darkly just before his cock disappeared down her mouth once again and Naruto couldn't think of any better punishment.

One vigorous milking from Sakura later ending in a messy explosion of cum. They spend an unknown amount of time laying there, Sakura flipped around to lay on her back on top of Naruto, unwinding in the chilled air from the air conditioner set too low, drawing warmth from eachother. The only movement between the two of them was Sakura slowly cleaning her body, methodically making sure every drop was placed safely in her mouth.

Eventually though, one of their stomachs had to interrupt the scene, and to the surprise of both of them it was a monstrous roar from the pinkette's belly, despite the recent dose of her tentatively dubbed favourite snack.

"I'll make us something." Naruto told her.

Sakura slowly got up, but instead of getting straight off him she crawled forward, her thighs still clenched to keep his length between them until it couldn't anymore. She gasped as his hard prick sprang backwards, flicking her still exposed clit on the way. She studiously ignored the loud wet slap, followed by the dull "Ow." from Naruto. "Call for me when it's done." She told him.

Naruto really didn't have it in him to grumble seriously, but he did throw a. "I have to cook with this thing now you know. If I get an hot grease spray from the bacon you're licking it off." Over his shoulder, getting a giggle in return.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Naruto brought the dinner to Sakura, both of them eating in bed on two clean towels grabbed from the bathroom as impromptu tablecloths and chatting about what they thought tomorrow would be like. Neither knew what their new sensei were like, just that Maito Gai had been a Jounin instructor for almost two years now and Kurenai was really pretty.

Sakura gave him a blank look for that input, but Naruto just shrugged with a sheepish smile.

Sakura lowered the AC to the correct temperature to maintain the current slightly chilled room temperature and climbed into bed. Naruto followed soon after, tentatively wrapped his arm around his bedmate. He felt a goofy grin form on his face as she snuggled back into him, her arm laying over his and his lower bits sliding between her thighs once more.

He closed his eyes, almost content. _'If only Hinata were here too, this would be perfect...'_ He though as he drifted off to sle-

"Fuck." Sakura suddenly cursed.

Naruto cracked open an eye. "What?"

"We forgot to get a better washer and dryer, and get grab some clothes from my house." She explained.

The blond chuckled quietly, pulling her closer. "We'll do it tomorrow." He said lazily.

Sakura scoffed, a sly grin clear in her voice, "You just like seeing me naked."

Naruto didn't reply, but she could feel his reaction well enough to know she'd hit the nail on the head.

XXXXXXXXXX

The better lemon (you can easily tell which one, because it's WAY better than mine) was graciously provided by my friend Tsukune08. Go read his fics, seriously, not just for the smut but because they're really good.

I'm super anxious about this, so if you can please leave a review of your thoughts. I tried my hardest to keep the characters in-character the whole time, but I don't know how well I did.


End file.
